Huang Quan (Shu)
Huang Quan (onyomi: Kō Ken) is a general who served under Liu Zhang and Liu Bei before joining Wei. Despite being loyal, his former ties to Shu made it difficult for him to succeed in Cao Pi's court. Roles in Games Huang Quan appears as a generic officer in the Dynasty Warriors series. According to his profile in Dynasty Warriors 3, his loyalty to Liu Bei remained unchanged even after becoming a Wei general. He was cut from the fourth title only to be brought back in later installments. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Huang Quan above average stats with war being his weakest trait. Players are more likely to rely on him if they choose to control Liu Zhang's faction. The first game incorrectly spells his name as Huang Ouan. Voice Actors *Michio Nakano - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Historical Information Huang Quan was born in Langzhong, Baxi Commandery. He initially worked as a local clerk before being recruited by Liu Zhang as a recorder. When Zhang Song encouraged Liu Zhang to invite Liu Bei to Yi Province, Huang Quan opposed his suggestion, fearing that the warlord would take advantage of their hospitality and launch a coup from within. Although he had been placated with the position of chief in Guanghan County, his prediction came true when Liu Bei initiated a hostile takeover. Huang Quan had put up a strong defense and only surrendered when his lord gave up ownership of Chengdu. Having received the rank of general from Liu Bei, he cautioned his current lord not to lose Hanzhong Commandery to Cao Cao who had already subdued Zhang Lu to breach the region. Liu Bei heeded his advice and launched a campaign to claim the area for himself which shortly occurred in 219. Huang Quan for his part was promoted afterwards. As Wu broke its alliance with Shu to reclaim Jing Province, Liu Bei waged war on them for causing Guan Yu's death. At the Battle of Yiling, Huang Quan saw that Sun Quan's army was using the Yangtze River to their advantage and requested his lord to take up a defensive stance. His advice, however, was rejected and he was instead made to watch for any possible attacks from the Wei forces. As a result, the Shu army suffered a massive defeat and Huang Quan's unit got separated from them during the retreat. Although Huang Quan had no choice but to submit to Wei, his lord did not blame him for the defection and ensured that the former's family was treated well. When Cao Pi inquired his guest's reason for joining him, the general replied, "Lord Liu treated me generously so I won't surrender to Sun Quan. I can't return to Shu so I chose to submit to Wei. As a commander of a defeated army, I already feel grateful for being spared from death." His answer pleased Cao Pi enough to appoint him as a palace attendant. During his time in the imperial court, he correctly deemed news of his family's execution by Liu Bei as false and did not show any dismay when constantly tested by his new leader. He was highly regarded by Sima Yi who once praised his straightforward attitude to Zhuge Liang. Even Cao Rui relied on him greatly in governing his father's empire. When Cao Fang took over leadership, he awarded Huang Quan with various positions and gave him honours reserved for the highest ranked ministers of Wei. He eventually died in 240 and was succeeded by his son Huang Yong who inherited the title of marquis from him. Meanwhile, his other child Huang Chong went on to serve Zhuge Zhan of Shu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel reprises Huang Quan's historical acts with some minor additions. At the end of chapter 64, he is sent by Liu Zhang to secure aid from Zhang Lu who in turn allows Ma Chao to answer the former's request. The narrative shames him for surrendering to Cao Pi in the form of a poem. :That was a pity that Huang Quan grudged to die; :Though he yielded to Wei, not Wu, :Yet he crooked the knee in an alien court. :Which the loyal cannot do. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters